


Reward & Punishment

by Strikeslip_Fault



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Spanking, no beta living our best taichi lives, plot what is plot, reallllyyy self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikeslip_Fault/pseuds/Strikeslip_Fault
Summary: You had been with Sakyo for over a year and nothing ever seem to make him snap. However, today might be the day that you achieve your prize. Will that prize come with punishment? Depends on how he reacts.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Reward & Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I can't look at my game without lewding certain statements help.

“Just try taking off these glasses. I’ll kill you on the spot”

\----

Hearing those words many times always stirred feelings in you and yet, you never acted on them. What would Sakyo do to you if you acted on impulse? Would he truly kill you? How would he kill you? Was there a lake with the corpses of bodies that dare cross Sakyo’s path? Buried between literal fear and hesitation was a little voice that kept egging you on. You could normally ignore it, having more pressing matters to deal with, but today seemed to be the day you would dance with the devil. 

One year has passed since you and Sakyo awkwardly confessed your love for each other and it took at least 6 months before the two of you could comfortably discuss all kinks and preferences. You had generally been upfront about all of your interests even though you hadn’t explored a lot, still being somewhat new to sexual expression. Sakyo, on the other hand, fed his taste and quirks in little samples, still fearful of losing the woman he’d adored for years. He’d test out slapping your leg and then stop no matter how much you told him you didn’t mind. Sometimes he’d even leave bite marks on your neck, hastily apologizing and checking for any marks.You knew this was part of some unearthed fear he couldn’t overcome and you told yourself you’d be patient as he worked through whatever demons haunted him. He always threatened to kill you or get his “payback” if you did anything...so why was he the one uncomfortable opening up?

Finally, you accepted that you had enough. Today would be the day the devil led some of his demons and not the other way around. You were going to do absolutely whatever it took to help Sakyo show his true colors. Slamming your fist in your hand, you chuckled a little at the thought, laying out the plot in your mind. Once you were set on a plan, your mission began. Tiptoeing into the main hall, you glance around for a bit before noticing Sakyo relaxed in the corner reading a book. You knew poking him would elicit different reactions almost as if pre-recorded for a gacha game, so you would just have to wait until he was annoyed enough to make the threat. Calmly sitting next to him, you watched as others nearby looked over curious to see why you had such a devious look on your face. At least with an audience, you thought, you’d know who would go to look for your body, should you go missing. And with that the assault began.

As usual, he started with his “yakuza yakuza” this and “frugality blah blah” that but after a few pokes in, you mentioned the glasses he needed for reading and waited for the threat to surface. Sakyo sighed as he put his book down and began quietly questioning why his girlfriend felt so driven to pester him. Straightening up, Sakyo slowly turned and you immediately saw his face contort into his yakuza glare:   
  
“Just try taking off these glasses. I’ll kill you on the spot”

Almost as if it was acting on its own, your body convulsed forward, your hands shooting out for the glasses. Subconsciously, Sakyo’s body ready itself into a fighter’s stance, rearing back his arm to punch the aggressor away. Before he could serve the punch, his body froze torn between instinct and seeing his lover’s face. In that small window of time, you lurched forward and grabbed his glasses. As soon as you completed your objective, you saw Sakyo’s face contort: something between incredulous surprise and absolute rage. As you reared back, you could hear funeral bells ringing, regret filling in as fear clutched every muscle in your body. Your body shifted into full fight or flight mode and from the sheer size of the aura of anger from Sakyo, your body screamed “run”. Pushing the chair back you nearly dropped to the floor as you bolted. Out of the corner of your ear, you could hear both Tasuku and Tsumugi run over to Sakyo as something cracked behind you. Something beyond fear filled your body now filling your ears with blood as the sound of your pulsing heart told you to get as far away as quickly as possible.

Time and space meant nothing as you ran. All you could do was define what safety was and get there. Like a child, you mind told you to head for your closet or under your bed or anywhere the big bad mean man couldn’t get you. Seeing the frame to the door you’ve called home for the past few years, you all but tear the door off the walls as you run in. In the back of your mind it almost felt as if a referee had yelled “SAFE”. Exhaling the breath you didn’t think you were holding, you lock your door as an extra precaution, looking down at the glasses in your hand that had led to your funeral.

Your...funeral! In an instance, that feel of adrenaline was back down your spine reminding you to hide. Even though you locked your door, there was no promising what Sakyo could and would do to you, let alone the door. Hiding in your closet, you could hear the constant thump of your heartbeat waiting for the sound of the undertaker. Minutes passed...and then more minutes...and then more minutes. Pretty quickly you grew bored of the game you were no longer a willing participant in. Sighing, you now decided to look down at the glasses, this time giving them a thorough analysis. They were...plain. Boring even. You scoffed as you sat in your closet, upset you risked your life for such an underwhelming prize. Before you could think long, you could hear a muffled noise outside your door. Startled, you told your heart to calm down so your breathing could not be heard. As a compromise to the beating of your heart, you began to count back from 10 hoping you didn’t get caught, but also wishing your death would be swift.    
  
10…9…the sounds got more aggressive…

8…7...you could hear a higher pitch voice pleading…

6...you could hear Sakyo bark for everyone to scram…

5...you could hear a clink as if some mechanism was unlocked…

4...you hear a sound familiar to a door opening…

3…

2…

Nothing…

1.

Silence.

Nothing greeted you beyond absolute silence. You continued to hold your breath clutching the glasses to your chest hoping you could use them as a bartering tool for your life.

“Are you going to come out of hiding or will I have to take you out of hiding? I got ways to make you do both” Sakyo spoke, enunciating each word, sending another shiver down your spine. What cruel sense of fate was it, you thought, to date a yakuza and not realize how violent they could get. Refusing to give up your spot, you closed your eyes and prayed to whatever god would listen. You were halfway through a Buddhist scripture when you heard a hard slam on your closet door. Sakyo leaned his head until it was right at the crack of your closet doors. You could feel the intense rage emanating off his body.

“I’ll repeat myself only once because I like you so much. You are going to come out of there and make yourself known. Since I’m being this nice, I’ll even give you 3 seconds to move. Starting now. 3..2” Before he could even say one, your arms pulled the doors open, prey openly giving into their predator. You stared at the floor for a few seconds, panting as fear seized your legs. Shakingly, you looked up to see Sakyo leaning on the frame of the closet elbows holding the doors open. He was giving off a calm visage looking as if nothing phased him, but all his emotions spiraled in his eyes: rage, frustration, accomplishment. You felt the power radiating from those pupils and hid your head, slowly offering the glasses ahead of you as if offering the glasses for your life.

Sakyo looked down at the pitiful offering you gave him. With one soft grasp, Sakyo picked up his glasses, examined them to confirm those were his glasses, and immediately threw them in the direction of your desk. With just a soft chuckle, Sakyo hand shot out to grip your chin, yanking it up, hearing your soft cry of shock.

“Well, at least you have some brains in there to return what you stole. But what are you going to do about what you did out there? You disobeyed me and not only did you disobey me, you did it in front of others. Did you hear Banri laugh? Did you see Kazunari try to take a picture? Do you  **know** what you just did?” As Sakyo spoke, his grip on your chin grew harsh until even you knew you’d have a bruise tomorrow.

“I asked you one simple thing and you couldn’t even follow it idiot and for that, I have to punish you”. Sakyo leaned back from the closet dragging you forward with your chin and you did little to protest. You felt immense fear at the very being of Sakyo, but as you scanned around him, you saw little to no type of weaponry. That may mean well for your future, unless he intended to strangle you and call it an accident. As you thought of how Sakyo was going to hide your body, the bruising grip of your chin was removed only to be replaced around your neck.

“Listen here, and don’t make me repeat myself. I am in charge tonight. The only thing you’re going to do is say “yes, boss” and deal with whatever happens? Got it? Good.” Before you could reply, the grip on your neck tightened and Sakyo crushed his lips against yours. There was nothing to the kiss beyond domination. He left you little room to defend and as you opened your mouth to breath, he quickly bit on your bottom lip, going interchangeably between nibbling and deep bites. You thought you would protest more, especially since this was rougher than what you were used to but you could feel your legs weakening as a small rush of liquid wet your legs. Could it be that this was what you really wanted but were unable to vocalize?   
  
As the fear of death began to leave your mind, Sakyo pulled back, leaving a saliva trail between your bruised lips and his. Hand still gripped around your neck, Sakyo walked behind, using this connection as a way to drag you to your bed. You wanted to protest, but every time you so much as squeaked, the grip got rougher and Sakyo would push you faster. Once you were at your bed, you placed your hands on the bed to climb, but before you could lift one leg, Sakyo stopped you.   


“I never said to get on the bed. Didn’t I say I was in charge. You aren’t too bright are you?” Sakyo scoffed as you froze, unsure what to do. You wanted to turn for clarity, but stayed still, unsure what would happen if you didn’t keep listening.

“Good, you finally found some sense. Listen to me and listen to me well. I want your pants off and you bent over your bed. You have 20 seconds before I do it myself”. You paused for a second unsure you heard correctly, listening as Sakyo walked over to your desk. From the sounds you could hear, it sounded as if he was removing something. This must be it, you thought to yourself. Resigned to your fate and death through whatever Sakyo had in mind, you shakingly began to remove your pants. As you fidgeted with the buttons, Sakyo casually placed himself on your bed, one leg over the other as he intently watched you. Embarrassed by the audience, you struggled to get the rest of your pants off feeling your knees collide from your incessant shaking.   
  
“The longer you take, the worse your punishment will be, and if I get involved, expect no pleasure”. You could hear him chuckling as your face grew hotter under his stare. You knew he was enjoying himself and seeing what you were doing to him made you only needier for his touch. Feeling your hands moisten, you try to hurry yourself, not wanting to see what the downside of extending this show would be. Finally after a few tugs and grunts, you were released from your denim hell. Sakyo sarcastically clapped his hands amazed it could take so long to do a simple task while you stared forward, embarrassment written all over your face.   
  
“Congratulations. You managed to complete a menial task. Your next instruction is to bend over your bed. Be a good girl and make sure to present yourself”. Shocked, you looked over to see if Sakyo was kidding only to see the same neutral face. His face had not changed since he found you in the closet, but now his eyes contain a myriad of emotions you’ve seen before: anger, irritation, and lust(?). Seeing this side of Sakyo come out left your body tingling. Almost as if it had forgotten the situation it was in, your mind flashed forward to all the things Sakyo could do to you while you were bent over. Was he simply going to spank you? Did he plan to fully take you over the bed. If you hesitated too long, maybe you wouldn’t know. Giving into your own curiosity, you bend yourself over your bed making sure to wiggle your behind a bit as you got more comfortable.   
  
“Is this what you wa-OUCH” As you begin to taunt Sakyo, you feel a blunt object impact with your ass, hearing what you thought was a slight reverberation from the force.   


“Did I say you could speak? The only words I want to hear out of your mouth is ‘yes, boss’. For that, you’ve just extended your punishment.” To emphasize this, you felt another hand slap on your behind, tears welling up in your eyes. Not wanting to show weakness, in fear of Sakyo stopping, you tried your hardest to wipe the tears on your arms awkwardly lying on the bed.   
  
“Shaking your head no will not prevent this from happening.” You heard the bed creak as he lifted himself off, leaving you to wait in anticipation for the true punishment to start. “If you're good and don’t fight, I’ll stop when I’m ready. Otherwise, we can do this all night and you can explain tomorrow why you can’t sit.” You nodded your head and muttered a quick “Yes, boss”, hoping this would quell part of his anger.

“Good Good.” WHACK! You shook a little as the change of angle allowed him to hit more of you ass. You couldn’t help but feel aroused enjoying this punishment more than Sakyo had probably anticipated. Alternating between the two, Sakyo began to speak, slapping one cheek as he slowly spoke each word.

“This. Is. For. Disobeying. Me. In. Front. Of. The. Entire. Theater. Are. You. Sorry. Now?” You wanted to feel sorry. From the bottom of your heart you wanted to apologize from the top of the highest mountain. But all you could do was let out a breathy “Yes, boss” as you numbly laid over the bed, panties soaked fully with your essence. The pain you had first felt had now turn into a numbing burn that could only be satiated by him fucking you until you left a dent in the bed.

Hearing your small moan, Sakyo stopped administering his punishment, placing his hands on your bruised ass. He leaned over forward to see your face flushed and eyes blown out, waiting for him to continue this game. He pressed his body against yours, lowering until his mouth was next to your ear, pushing the weight of his entire body down onto you.

“So you’re enjoying this? Seems like my plan to punish you has all but failed. But maybe, this is what you wanted, isn't it?” Before you could reply, Sakyo bit down on the curve of your ear, sucking and tugging it. As you tried to wriggle against the sensation, your bruised ass rubbed against his hardened member eliciting a subtle moan from above you. You were tempted to continue to rub yourself as a sign of what you wanted but stopped immediately, remembering what happened the last time you didn’t listen.

“Good thing you stopped. Seems like you’re catching onto who’s in charge now. Keep it that way.” He pushed himself off your body, and you could hear the telltale sign of him unzipping his pants. Had you misbehaved, would he have forced you to remove his pants? Or maybe throat-fucked you until you couldn’t breath? You wanted to know, being very curious, but with a reminder your ass would be sore in the morning, you mentally agreed to pester him another day.

As you speculated on what could be, Sakyo took that time to slowly rub his hand up your panties, making sure to rub where it was most wet. You couldn’t help yourself as you let out a deep moan, arching your back, aching for more than a simple touch. You heard a chuckle behind you before you heard elastic start to rip. With three strong tugs, Sakyo pulled your panties down leaving you exposed to whatever he was plotting.

He started slowly, inserting one finger between your legs as he left small kisses down your back. After such rough treatment of your ass, it was almost rude to be so caring, slowly taking his time, enjoying all aspects of your body. He continued his slow pace sensing your impatience, making sure no part of your back was left untouched. As you fell into this much slower tempo, growing bored, Sakyo increased his fingers from one to three. At the shock of such an increase you shot up. Sakyo used his free hand to force you back down, placing it right around your neck.

“You were enjoying yourself a bit too much. This wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you learned nothing. Let me take you why that was not okay...” Really, you thought to yourself. A lecture midsex? This was peak Sakyo and as much as you wanted to ignore him, the fingers in you would near a sweet spot every time you began to zone out. Hearing you squeak would spur Sakyo on and continue his lecture, you walls continuing to wet both his hands and your legs. Finally, once he had made his final point clear, the three fingers withdrew leaving you feeling empty and ready for more.   
  
“Did you learn your lesson?”   
  
“Yes, boss.”   
  
“Do you know the importance of respect”   
  
“Yes boss”   
  
“Good. Now finally your reward”. As he finished, he removed his hand from your neck, spreading your bruised cheeks as wide as he could. Since they were still sore, you winced a little, not used to such brutal treatment. Rubbing his member up and down your wet hole, you waited in anticipation for him to slide it in and fuck you senselessly. After a minute of lubing himself up with your juices, Sakyo used one hand to grip himself slowly sliding his dick in. Thanks to the preparation during his lecture, he slid his head in effortlessly. As he attempted to push the rest of himself in, you tightened unaware of how close you were to climax. You wanted Sakyo to go slow, but he forced himself in bottoming out deep in you. As his balls hit your legs you felt lights dance in your eyes as your body convulsed through an unexpected orgasm. You felt Sakyo grip your hips and groan as you tightened around him, juice now also coating his legs.

“You truly are a masochist. Did you know that?” Sakyo gritted through clenched teeth hoping not to come as fast as you did. Once the ripples ebbed and flowed away and you had calmed down, Sakyo finally started to move. Now coming off your high, everything felt too sensitive. You ass felt sensitive where Sakyo gripped it and your pussy was still recovering as Sakyo pushed his entire body into yours. Not one to play nice, Sakyo spearheaded himself into you leaving your hips to take the brunt of the pain from the bed. You didn’t want to feel pleasure but this rough treatment was sending you into your next climax. There was little you could do as you felt your stomach muscles tighten again.

Perhaps you were a masochist and all it took was some glasses to figure out. As Sakyo pounded into you, you mentally recanted all the scriptures you muttered earlier, thanking all those in power for this satiating fuck. With one last little thank you, you felt your legs turn numb as you spasmed again letting out a wanton “y-y-yes boss”. Hearing your cries and the pressure around him, Sakyo only managed a few more thrusts before he gripped your ass, your name spilling from his mouth as he found his peak.

After a minute or so of just panting, Sakyo slowly removed himself, leaving you to lay on your bed as the only means of support.

“You truly are something else” Sakyo said as he readjusted himself, walking over to the table to reclaim his glasses. Seeing you not move, assuming it was due to his commands, Sakyo walked beside you slowly rubbing your back. “You know you can get up now. I think you’ve learned your lesson”.   
  
Hearing the confirmation, you slowly climb your bed, legs sliding like jello until you finally collapse on your bed content. Seeing you had no plans of moving, Sakyo rearranged the sheets so you could comfortably nap.

“You look spent. Guess some praise wouldn’t hurt. ...You did well today” As you tiredly looked up at Sakyo, you saw a blissful smile pass his face, something rarer than diamonds. Content with your decisions, your vision begins to fade. Sleep grasps you before you can begin to plot your next plan, but you knew your next one would have to top this. If this was the game of reward and punishment he wanted to play, you had already signed up as player number 2. From now until eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came up as I was working on "In His Own Trap". I saw the phrase as I grinding for The Clockwork Heartbeat and now here I am, a clown with a SSR & a horny fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I have another fic in the works because nothing can stop me...except maybe animal crossing.


End file.
